The research component for the Biomaterial, Biomechanical and Restorative aspects of the overall program provides subobjectives and specific aims that are individualized to this part of the study. The major subobjective is to quantify the microstructural and load-bearing functional characteristics of the membrane-regenerated bone relate to: (1) quantity and rate of growth; (2) structural anatomy and degree of mineralization; (3) ability to maintain implant supported bridges; and (4) how the membrane-regenerated bone compares to the previously implant- restored alveolar ridges in the same monkeys. To provide technical support, the following studies will be completed: (1) confirm prior to implantation root form implant surface and bulk properties; (2) fabricate and/or select surgical and bone removal templates and trephines; (3) fabricate, place, follow and evaluate (retrieved) bridge constructs containing an axial force measurement system; and (4) provide the cross correlations for bone microstructure versus mechanical property relationships (future and past studies). The major research emphasis will be specific to the structure and microstructure histological and histomorphological characteristics of the membrane regenerated bone. The techniques developed and confirmed during the initial program project grant will be followed for the proposed studies.